wolfversetvfandomcom-20200213-history
Justinian Chamberlain
(Formerly;Originally) * ( / ) | gender= * Male | family= * Thomas J. Chamberlain (Ancestor) * Ansel † (Biologic Father) * Esther † (Mother) * Christopher † (Step-Father) * Elizabeth Chamberlain (Biologic Daughter) * Dahlia † (Aunt) * Matthew Chamberlain † (Uncle) * Adalyn Chamberlain (Maternal Older Half-Sister) * Harrison Chamberlain (Maternal Older Half-Brother) * Katherine Chamberlain (Maternal Older Half-Sister) * Maverick Chamberlain (Maternal Younger Twin Brother) * Charlotte Marshall-Chamberlain † (Sister in-law/Mother of his child) * Unborn Nephew * Rose Chamberlain (Paternal Adoptive Niece) | height= * 6'0" (Feet) * 1.83 (Meters) | eye color= *Blue-Gray | hair color= *Dark Brown | actor= * |title = * The Vampire King * Psycho, Sunshine * The Big Bad Wolf, Beast, Hideous Creature, Abomination * A legend, All-powerful wolf-vamp, Hybrid-freak, Honey, Lying mama- killing, dagger- happy brother, The Immortal Hybrid, Buddy, Dick * Lord of Chaos }} Justinian Chamberlain is an extremely powerful/feared vampire-werewolf hybrid. Justin is the son of Christopher Chamberlain and Esther, the nephew of Dahlia and the younger brother of Adalyn Chamberlain, Harrison Chamberlain, Katherine Chamberlain and the twin brother of Maverick Chamberlain as well as the father of Elizabeth Chamberlain, the daughter he had with werewolf-vampire hybrid Charlotte Chamberlain. Early History |-|Human Life= , but was raised by his step-father Christopher, both believing he was his true father. Justinian has three half-siblings fathered from his step-father Christopher, a wealthy landowner who moved with his wife, Esther, to the New World after their home village was devastated by a plague. Christopher believed his beloved first born daughter Adalyn was a victim of it, not knowing she was taken by his sister Dahlia as payment for a fertility spell to let Esther have children. Justin was close to his family with the exception of Ansel. Ansel was inordinately hard on Justin ,having become an aggressive, violent, and strict man, always trying to teach his son to survive. In Justin's case, Ansel was abusive to him for his impulsive and reckless behavior, justifying that his punishments would make Justin stronger, but Ansel was only ever disappointed in everything Justin did and beat him repeatedly throughout his mortal life. Maverick said that, as a mortal, Justin was full of love and wanted to be loved in return. After becoming an Original Vampire and witch hybrid, his amplified temper and emotions, along with the psychological damage of Ansel's cruelty, turned Justin into a violent and cruel person, much like Ansel. Once as kids, Harrison takes Justin into the woods to teach him how to hunt. Justin encourages his brother, stating that his aim has been improving, when he misses a shot; however, Ansel intervenes and scolds Harrison for encouraging his brother and snatches the bow from Justin, stating that he wasn't man enough to hold a weapon. Justin tries to apologize, but Ansel sees him as a weakling and starts kicking him. Harrison tries to stop his step-father from hurting his brother but he is scared off by Ansel who stated that if Harrison intervened he would be next. He was once beaten, half to death, as a boy, when his father's blades went missing. In the days following the incident, Katherine was particularly kind to him, which Justin later realized meant that she had been the one to take them. Justinian and all his siblings used to play in the woods when they were kids, showing they all loved each other dearly. He even stayed awake, to comfort a scared Katherine by holding her hand during a stormy night, and giving her a carved wooden knight, which he made for his father, stating that it will protect her, something that he has kept safely to this date as memento of his childhood. Esther found a young Justin in the woods once when he was hiding from Ansel, as Ansel wanted to bring him along to hunt, but Justinian was afraid to go with Ansel. After someone from the village was killed by one of the transformed werewolves. Devastated at the loss of another child, Ansel convinced Esther to use her magic to protect their remaining children. Upon Ansel's request, Esther performed a spell, called The Immortality Spell, which transformed Justinian , his siblings, and his step-father into Original Vampire's, the first vampire's to exist, and progenitors to the vampire species. When Maverick made his first human kill, his werewolf gene was activated and he became a vampire and werewolf hybrid, thus revealing Esther's infidelity. Soon after becoming a Hybrid, Ansel had Justin help him restrain Maverick, and Esther to use her Dark Magic to place a curse on him which forced his werewolf side to lie dormant, and then rejected and abandoned him. Ansel then hunted down and killed the rest of his entire family, not realizing that doing so would ignite a war between vampires and werewolves that has been perpetuated across the ages. In retaliation for the curse and rejection, Justin murdered his mother and framed Ansel for the act. After killing Esther, his family scattered and Justinian stayed behind with Katherine to bury Esther. Katherine promised to never turn her back on him, like Esther did and so did Maverick. They swore to each other they would stay together always and forever. }} |-|1002= Southern France While fleeing from Ansel after the death of their mother, Justin ran with his siblings for a significant amount of time, feeding on people along the countryside but always being careful to hide the bodies. Unsure of where they were going, Maverick brought up the idea that maybe they should split up so as to better avoid their father. Harrison agreed with the idea, tired of the killing and running, taking no pleasure in their descent into vampirism. Katherine was quick to remind his siblings of their vow to remain together always and forever. When they discovered a caravan filled with fine clothing belonging to victims they had just killed, Katherine suggested they steal the clothes and pose as the victims since they were heading to a nearby castle. When they found a servant of the castle who was escorting the cart to its destination, he told them he could help them in their potential ruse. They put it to a vote, whether they should let him live. Harrison and Justin wanted to kill him, while Katherine and Maverick wanted to spare him. Some time later, the Chamberlain siblings run from their father, left France, and settled in Tuscany. |-|1114 A.D.= Italy Justin was with Harrison and Katherine in 1114 AD Italy when they met a vampire hunter. They spent a lot of time with him—the brothers in order to discover his plans for killing vampires and Katherine because she loved him. He did not seem to suspect them; they wore their daylight rings, allowing them to walk in the sun without burning, unlike the vampires whom he killed on public display. However, when Justin and his siblings were invited to a party at hi home, the others daggered them in their sleep. Justin, with half werewolf lineage, could not be neutralized by the White Oak Ash Daggers and upon awakening killed all of the hunters. He undaggered his siblings (except for Harrison) and found out from Katherine that the weapon he had told her about was a "cure" for vampirism. As a result of slaying, Justin was forced to endure 52 years, 4 months and 9 days of the Hunter's Curse - torturous hallucinations that haunted his dreams and every waking moment in an attempt to make him kill himself, but unable to, given his near-indestructible state. |-|1359= 1359 According to Maverick, Justin has lost much of his humanity, hiding his loneliness with cruelty and anger. |-|1500's= Copenhagen, Denmark It was mentioned by Adalyn, that the Chamberlain siblings resided in Copenhagen in the 1500s. |-|1702= Cadiz, Spain In 1702, Harrison's violence in Spain drew too much attention and brought Ansel, straight to the family, burning the country in his wake. While the flames drew closer and Ansel beheaded Justin's horse, Theo. Maverick and Justin searched for Harrison and Katherine brought the daggered Harrison on-board a ship to flee from Europe. They found him in a tavern where he drank and feasted on humans carelessly. Despite their warnings of Ansel's coming, he refused to flee. When Justin and Maverick insisted, Harrison attempted to resist them but was subdued by Katherine. Los Angeles Having fled the Old World, escaping Ansel, Justin, along with Katherine, and Maverick, and their daggered brother sailed across the atlantic ocean to the new world, their once childhood land; they arrived in Los Angeles, 300 years from the present. Upon arriving off the coast of New Orleans, they slaughtered all the men who boarded their ship, but left one alive to question and carry their luggage. In 1720, Justin and Harrison helped the Governor in building the Los Angeles's first levees. Personality |-|Witch= While he was still human , Justin had a complicated life. He was close with his sister Katherine, whom he affectionately called "Kat",and with his brother Maverick. He did not get along with his eldest brother, Harrison, since childhood. However, he had a bad relationship with his overbearing father who was harder on him than Maverick. He was a victim of his father's physical and verbal abuse since childhood. Justin even admitted to Katherine that he frightened him which made him constantly seek his approval without ever finding it. His mother Esther often tried to calm him when he became angry with Justin, but she never tried to stop him from humiliating or from physically/mentally abusing her son. |-|Vampire-Werewolf Hybrid= When Justin was just in the early stages of being a hybrid, he slaughtered six villagers. Which afterwards, he was devastated and cried into Christopher's shoulder. After finding out that his Christopher was not his biological father, he was shocked and betrayed. Justin is continuously described as being cruel, sadistic, careless, paranoid, reckless, impulsive, short-tempered, aggressive, volatile, unpredictable, slightly unreasonable, narcissistic, manipulative, jealous, obsessive and competitive. Though he shows little to no regard for human life in general, Justin feels guilt and remorse for most of his actions, he just does not show it, and he has morals. Despite his negative traits, Justin has shown to be very protective of his older sister Katherine, who stayed by his side for centuries, and he is not pure evil, he is just sadistic. Even five years after his imprisonment, Justin personality has not changed much. Initially, he did not want to be reunited with his daughter, as he was afraid that he would fail Elizabeth as a father (as he did not want her to become like him). Attitude Towards Humans Upon learning of his unborn child, Justin was willing to allow the witches to kill his unborn child and Charlie to show that he will not be given an ultimatum. Justin, however, realized what the child could do to his life and saved them, suggesting that he cares about his family. He is shown to kill humans if it suits to his advantage or for feeding, however, he is shown to care for some humans. Physical Appearance Justin is tall with short brown hair and blue eyes. He has a close cropped beard and stubble across his upper lip. He is slim with a muscular build. Powers and Abilities |-|Original Vampire= Justinian is the eldest Original Vampire alive and the oldest Vampiric immortal in the world, now that Christopher, Esther and Ansel are dead and Adalyn is mortal. As an Original Vampire, Justin is stronger and faster than any non-original vampire, he is one of the most powerful supernatural beings in, on par with his siblings, with the exception that Maverick is stronger and faster due to his werewolf side. His strength is inferior to Chris. It is unknown how Justin would do in a fight against his siblings such as Katherine and Harrison, or Maverick. |-|Vampire-Witch Hybrid= Justin was a witch from the Chamberlain bloodline who was a powerful witch in his prime. Justin seemed to been gifted in understanding complex spell work, as he created a counter-spell to undo the sire link of Maverick Chamberlain's entire line, thus making it so that if he were to die, his sire line would be spared. In the light of Elizabeth's possession by the Hollow, he sends Maverick's consciousness to his daughter, who had retreated into the darkness of her mind. Later, he tweaked the spell to trap her within the manual, the spell preventing her escape by binding her free spirit within a salt circle. His supernatural attributes aside, Justin's greatest asset is his sharp intellect. His penchant for strategies and forming contingencies way ahead of time easily rivals Maverick's, despite this, he has been outsmarted by Maverick on more than one occasion. Often, Justin is able to discern a great deal of whatever or whoever presented to him after only a few keen observations. Despite his prowess against Maverick, he has been defeated by lesser vampires before, in fact only two,however, they were using hit and run tactics against him, as well using a stake gun and vervain bombs. Justin also has an extremely high pain tolerance as he didn't even flinch when he used his own body as a makeshift lighter after taking off his daylight ring to kill Ansel. Justinian, when at full strength, can be extremely dangerous, especially when fighting for the ones he loves. Such as when Justin, alongside Maverick, were able to fight Insidious, a of 538 years of age, though he still bested both of them. Justin is also a very skilled user of mind compulsion. Justin has been shown to use this power effectively many times throughout the long course of the series. Mind compulsion remains to date as one of Justin's most frequently used powers of being a vampire. Christopher has noted that when at full power and angry, Justinin can be very dangerous. This is evidently shown in situations concerning Elizabeth Chamberlain. Justin became emotionally distressed when he learned that it was Esther's idea to place the sleeping spell on Elizabeth. This led Justin to become angry and lash out at his mother, strangling her. Initially Justinian's strength is much more powerful than Harrison's due his to frequent feeding spree on humans. Weaknesses Relationships Elizabeth Chamberlain Justin is Elizabeth's father, and even though at first he refused the child, he soon accepted her and was determined to not be like his step-father to his child. He even told Charlie that the cycle of the pain will end with their baby. After that, he did everything he could to make sure she was kept safe, and was shown to be happy when he learned the baby would be a girl. He wants to protect her at all costs, and hopes to be in her life someday when it is safe for her. He is not giving up on being in his daughter's life quite yet. He is also dedicated to being a better father to her than his father was to him. His love for his daughter brings out the best in Justin, best seen in his reconciliation with both Katherine and Harrison. With the child being born, Justin is becoming the man he used to be. After some time apart from his daughter she returned home. However he remains paranoid as he worries about her safety. Charlotte Marshall-Chamberlain Justin saves her from Insidious who was sent to kill her. Justin takes her back to his house, after talking a lot Justin received a call from Katherine, he tells Charlie that Insidious is dead. Even though she had to go, Justin offers her to stay. She agrees and they end up having sex. Justin tells Charlie he knows something about her family after noticing a special birthmark on her shoulder. Charlie ends up in Los Angeles where she finds out that she is pregnant with Justin's child. Not keen to the idea at first, Justin has shown to care about his child in more than one occasion, fearing that someone might try to take her away from him. The relationship between Justin and the mother of his child has evolved along the series, both coming to a mutual understanding, while Justin also shows that he cares about her. After her encounter with Justin's father on the other side and nearly killed by him along with her baby, Charlie is shown by Justin their child's nursery after Charlie decides to move back to the compound. Justin and Charlie share a moment in which Justin asks her what his father has told her about him, Charlie tells him "Nothing true", which shows that they now have a good relationship. Justin and Charlie are friends and they work together in order to keep their child safe. Unfortunately, Justin's relationship with Charlie takes a turn for the worse, when Charlie tried to take Elizabeth away from him, in which Justin became hurt/enraged by this attempt, he had placed the Crescent Curse on Charlie and her pack, as punishment for trying to take his daughter away from him. After a few months Charlie is reunited with Elizabeth but her relationship with Justin remains fractured. Rose Chamberlain Justin is Rose's adoptive uncle via Maverick Chamberlain. When they are reunited five years later, Rose and Justin seem to get along fairly well. They bond over old stories about Rose's father, and Rose even gives him his century-old toy soldier back. Later, Justin saves Rose from an attack on the compound, and she tells her father that she considers Justin her friend. Name * The name Justinian was derived from Iustinus. This was the name of a 6th-century Byzantine emperor who attempted to restore the borders of the Roman Empire. * The last name '''Chamberlain '''is of Old French origin, and is an occupational name for a chamberlain, that is an official in charge of the private chambers of his master; the term was later a title of high rank. The derivation of this name is from the Old French and Anglo-Norman French "c(h)ambrelain, cambrelane, cambrelen©", chamberlain. The Italian cognate "camerlengo" was given to a manager of a pontifical court. Tropes *Monster Sob Story - Due to an illegitimate birth, his father is unjustly more volatile towards him. See Abusive Parents . See also Cry for the Devil . *Magnificent Bastard - Averted due to Villainous Breakdown * SelfMadeOrphan - Justinian has killed his father and mother. * Papa Wolf Overprotective Dad- Justinian is very protective of his daughter and has no limits when it comes to Elizabeth's safety and well being. He even killed his own father in order to protect his daughter after he found out about Elizabeth still being alive. Justinian trusts nobody apart from himself when it comes to Elizabeth and his love for her has no bounds. Triva * Justinian has a dream in which he sees his daughter in a coffin. * Justinian's daughter Elizabeth is the person he loves the most in the world. * Justinian can be seen wearing a cross. * Justinian has killed his father. ** Justinian has killed his father, a werewolf, because he knew Elizabeth was alive and Justinian could not risk his mother finding out from him that his daughter is alive. * According to Justinian, every enemy of his has become desiccated, turned to dust or became dinner. * According to what Maverick told Rose, Justinian snores rather loudly. * Justinian was separated from his daughter after being held captive for 5 years